De Animemachine 3  Consequences
by Kimmetje
Summary: Er zijn wat problemen in de Yu-Gi-Oh! wereld. Kimberley en Marloes sturen hun vriendin Vie naar de Yu-Gi-Oh! wereld om de problemen op te lossen. Lees hoe het haar vergaat in een wereld met psychopaten en schaduwmagie!
1. De komst van Vie

Als je denkt: Hè? Dit verhaal heb ik toch al een keer gelezen?

Dat kan wel kloppen! Ik heb al mijn Nederlandse verhalen overgezet van mijn Bobo-is-tha-bomb account op dit account. De reden hiervoor is dat er nogal wat heisa was om een van mijn Engelse verhalen in de Gundam Wing categorie en ik voor de zekerheid mijn Nederlandse verhalen verplaatst heb. De inhoud is niet veranderd, ik heb alleen hier en daar fouten verbeterd. In essentie is het nog steeds hetzelfde verhaal als een aantal jaar geleden.

Veel plezier met lezen!

Marloes: "Kim?"

…

Marloes: "KIM!"

… nog steeds geen antwoord

Marloes pakt een megafoon: "KIM! WAAR ZIT JE?"

Een roze wolk komt naar beneden. Kimberley ligt op de wolk: "Robbles, Robbles, Robbles!"

Marloes: "Ik zie het al... die is weer niet aanspreekbaar. Goed..." - went zich tot de lezers -

Marloes: "Welkom bij de Animemachine 3. Dit keer zullen niet ik en Kim naar een anime gaan, maar een van onze lezers. Ze heet Vie en we vinden het geweldig dat ze voor ons een paar bishies gaat opzoeken die wat problemen hebben..."

Kimberley: "Robbles... Oh- Hoi Loes!"

Marloes: "Ben je weer bij?"

Kimberley: "Dat ben ik altijd! Laten we beginnen."

Marloes: "Yu-Gi-Oh is niet van ons... Gundam Wing ook niet trouwens... dus... we verdienen hier niets aan..."

**Hoofdstuk 1 - De komst van Vie**

Het is een enorme drukte in de enorme villa waar Kimberley, Marloes en de Gundam Wing bishies vertoeven. Wufei heeft daarnet wat in de keuken laten ontploffen en is nu op de vlucht voor de wraak van twee zwangere vrouwen. Ondertussen probeert Heero nog de laatste hand te leggen aan een machine en is Trowa bezig over zijn angst voor hamsters heen te komen. Incarnita heeft hem namelijk haar hamster Hamtaro geleend. En er is ook nog een gast in aantocht.

Marloes komt even later het huis binnen en heeft Wufei aan zijn oor. Kimberley staat met haar handen op haar heupen in de keuken te wachten. Marloes duwt een tegenstribbelende Wufei in een keukenstoel.

Kimberley wijst op de magnetron die er nu van binnen zwart uitziet. Er plakken nog noodles aan de binnenkant van de ruit.

Kimberley: "Je weet toch dat je geen metalen voorwerpen in de magnetron moet doen!"

Wufei: …

Marloes: "Ik heb het gezien bij Brainiac! Als je een lepel in de noodles laat zitten, ontploft de boel geheid!"

Wufei: ... (hij weet immers dat hij er beter niet tegen in kan gaan, met al die zwangerschap hormonen.)

Net op dat moment gaat de bel. Duo rent naar de deur en doet open. Er staat een meisje met bruin haar voor zijn neus. Ze heeft een koffer bij zich en een tas.

Meisje: "Hoi."

Duo: "Hoi... wie ben jij?"

Meisje: "Ik was op je bruiloft! Herken je me niet meer?"

Duo: "Uh..."

Kimberley vanuit de keuken: "Let maar niet op hem, Vie! Hij heeft een slecht geheugen!"

Vie stapt het huis binnen en gaat naar de keuken: "Hey meiden!"

Marloes: "Hoi Vie! Zo ben je klaar voor een reisje naar Yu-Gi-Oh?"

Vie: "Wat denk jij dan?"

Kimberley: "Heero is nog bezig met de machine... Vanmorgen kwamen we erachter dat mijn zusje er weer eens had aangezeten..."

Marloes: "Je zou denken dat ze dat nu niet meer zou doen..."

Kimberley: "Ik denk dat je over een uurtje wel weg kunt."

Marloes loopt naar de koelkast en doet hem open. En nee... Treize zit er niet in!

Marloes: "WAAR ZIJN MIJN AUGURKEN?"

Duo loopt vanuit de hal naar de woonkamer met een pot in zijn handen. Marloes stiert op hem af en grijpt de pot.

Marloes: "MIJN!"

Duo: "Goh... ik ben blij dat Kimberley niet zo erg is."

Trowa: "Die wordt alleen zo als je aan haar chocolade zit..."

Wufei: "Uh-oh..."

Kimberley kijkt naar Wufei: "Heb jij soms wat te bekennen?"

Wufei: "Ik heb je chocolade op gegeten."

Kimberley: "WAT?"

Quatre komt de keuken binnen: "Denk aan je bloeddruk! Hoi Vie!"

Vie: "Ook hallo!"

Quatre kijkt naar de koffer en de tas die in de gang staan. "Zo... ben je er klaar voor?"

Vie: "Jep! Helemaal... Seto Kaiba..."

Kimberley: "Je bent psychiater! Je mag geen relatie beginnen met je patiënten!"

Vie: "Wat niet weet, wat niet deert! En trouwens... hij is nog niet eens mijn patiënt!"

Marloes: "Nou ja... het had erger kunnen zijn... stel dat je naar Bakura had gewild!"

Kimberley: "Konijnen oortjes!"

Alle mannen in het huis kijken de meiden niet begrijpend aan als ze samenzwerend beginnen te kakelen.

Marloes: "Je had zijn gezicht moeten zien!"

Heero komt de keuken binnen: "De machine is klaar..."

Vie en de meiden gaan naar de kamer waar de machine staat. Heero volgt hen.

Heero: "Ik heb hier een mini vid-phone. Die kun je aansluiten op de laptop. Ik heb er voor gezorgd je contact met ons kunt opnemen."

Vie: "Oké. Ik heb er zin in!"

Marloes geeft haar een plushie. Het is een Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kimberley: "Doe Kaiba de groeten van ons!"

Vie grijnst: "Dat zal ik doen. Ik zal jullie bellen als ik mijn praktijk geopend heb."

Kimberley: "Ik wil alles weten over je gesprekken met Bakura en Marik... hehehe... perfect chantage materiaal..."

Vie: "Ik heb een geheimhoudingsplicht... maar de sappige roddels zal ik wel door vertellen!"

Marloes: "Hehehe..."

Heero zet de machine aan. "Wat waren de coördinaten ook al weer?"

Marloes loopt naar de machine en typt wat in. Ze drukt op de rode knop en dan ontstaat er zwart gat.

Kimberley: "Veel plezier! Kijk wel uit voor psychopaten!"

Vie: "Maak je geen zorgen! Ik red me wel. Ik bel jullie!"

Daarna loopt ze naar het zwarte gat en verdwijnt. Het zwarte gat sluit weer en dan staan alleen Kimberley, Marloes en Heero nog in de kamer.

Kimberley: "Ik hoop wel dat ze ons op de hoogte houdt."

Marloes: "Dat zal vast wel... kom Heero, we gaan boodschappen doen. En er moet een slot op de koelkast komen."

**- Eind hoofdstuk 1 -**

Marloes: "Het verhaal rond Vie begint in het volgende hoofdstuk pas echt. Dit is meer even een introductie. Kim, de vraagjes!"

Kimberley: "Komen ze:

Hoe zal het Vie vergaan in de Yu-Gi-Oh wereld?

Zal ze sappige roddels voor ons hebben (ik hoop het wel)

En zullen wij een slot op de koelkast krijgen?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 3!"


	2. Opstartproblemen en observaties

Marloes: "Kim?"

Kimberley: "Ja?"

Marloes: "Moet je niet wat opbiechten aan de lezers?"

Kimberley: "… IK GA NAAR AMERIKA!"

Marloes: "En ik naar JAMAICA!"

Kimberley: "Ik ga een half jaar weg, jij maar twee weken. Dat hoef je niet op te biechten!"

Marloes: "Ik moet toch ook iets hebben om over op te scheppen!"

Kimberley: "Oke… anyways… Er gaat dus wel wat veranderen in onze manier van werken. Maak je geen zorgen, we blijven updaten!"

Marloes: "Inderdaad. Maar we hebben nu wel genoeg gebabbeld. We gaan beginnen met hoofdstuk 2."

**Hoofdstuk 2 - Opstartproblemen en observaties. **

De week na haar aankomst in de Yu-Gi-Oh wereld besteedt Vie aan het inrichten van haar praktijk, het plaatsen van advertenties en al het andere wat erbij hoort wanneer je psychiater ben. (Kimberley: "Ik heb geen idee wat dat allemaal is, maar goed!")

Ze heeft een woning boven haar praktijk, zodat ze alles lekker dichtbij elkaar heeft. Aan het einde van de week doet ze een verschrikkelijke ontdekking. Als ze in de ochtend beneden komt, is haar kantoor leeggeroofd.

Haar computer is weg, en er is ook aan haar archiefkast gerommeld. Haar oog valt op de bovenste lade van de archiefkast. Aan allebei de kanten van de lade zit een pluk haar. Ze loopt er naartoe en pakt de plukken haar op. De ene pluk haar is wit. De ander licht blond. De plukken zien er zo nep uit dat het afgrijselijk moest zijn als je ze als hair extensions droeg.

Vie: "Hmm… Ik ga eens even een telefoontje plegen."

Ze gaat weer naar boven en pakt haar laptop. Ze sluit de mini vid-phone erop aan en maakt verbinding. Kimberley neemt op.

"IK ZAL JE!"

Vie ziet Marloes op de achtergrond met een koekenpan rondrennen. Ze zit Wufei op de hielen. En haar buik ziet er een stuk ronder uit.

Kimberley: "Sorry daarvoor… Hoe gaat het met je Vie? Ik heb al een tijd niets van je gehoord."

Vie: "Ik denk dat de tijd in jullie wereld ook een stuk sneller gaat. Hoe lang ben ik al weg?"

Kimberley: "Nu? Vijf weken."

Vie: "Ik zit hier nu een week. En mijn kantoor is leeggeroofd."

Kimberley: "Door wie?"

Vie houdt de plukken haar omhoog.

Kimberley: "Oei… die zijn lelijk! Dat is echt een schande voor nep haar!"

Vie: "Dat dacht ik ook. Ik ben beroofd door twee psychopaten met verschrikkelijke kapsels!"

Kimberley: "Marik en Bakura? Doe ze de groeten van me."

Vie: "Haha… zal ik doen. Ik hoop dat ze op mijn advertentie afkomen. Ik heb een speciale stoel waaruit ze niet komen ontsnappen."

Kimberley: "Een elektrische?"

Vie: "Zoiets."

"WUFEI KOM HIER! IK BEN NOG NIET KLAAR MET JE! AANVAAR JE STRAF ALS EEN ECHTE VENT!"

Kimberley: "Het loopt hier een beetje uit de hand. Ik ga ophangen voordat ze overspannen raakt en spontaan begint te bevallen van de stress."

Vie: "Succes ermee."

De verbinding wordt verbroken en Vie staat op. Ze weet nu een paar dingen: De tijd in de Yu-Gi-Oh wereld gaat veel langzamer dan in de echte wereld, ze is beroofd door Marik en Bakura en die twee dragen foute hair extensions. Ze moet naar buiten!

Ze wandelt door het park en neemt de omgeving in zich op. Ze heeft Kaiba Corp. al gezien en moest zich toen inhouden om niet naar binnen te stormen en de eigenaar van het bedrijf te claimen. Ze gaat op een bankje zitten waar ze alles kan zien. Ze kan Kaiba Corp. nog steeds zien, maar ze heeft ook een goed uitzicht op het park en het museum.

Ze pakt een notitieblok uit haar tas en begint aantekeningen te maken.

_Observaties dag 8:_

_Kaiba Corp. is veel groter dan op televisie._

Ze kijkt op en ziet Yami langs komen.

_Hmm… daar heb je Yami. Hij gaat naar het museum. Kunstzinnige ziel, dus. (Of hij is gewoon oud.)_

_Oh, kijk. Daar komt die bitch Tea. Oh, nee wacht… Dat is beter. Daar komt Tea. Yami ziet haar. Hij kijkt vreemd. Tea komt nog dichterbij. Yami begint te gillen en rent weg. Ha! Net goed voor je! Stomme bitch Tea! Oh… oeps…_

_Ik moet mezelf in de hand houden en objectief schrijven. Tea blijft een bitch!_

_Misschien heeft iets aan Tea er mee te maken dat Yami bang is…_

Vie denkt na en plotseling denkt ze terug aan de ochtend waarop ze aan de keukentafel haar laptop opende en een briefje in Marloes haar handschrift vond. _P.S. draag geen roze!_

_Tea heeft een roze rok aan. Een foute kleur roze. Het lijkt wel een zuurstok. Mag ze nooit meer dragen! Maakt Yami bang!_

Vanuit haar ooghoek ziet ze een persoon naderen. Ze kijkt op… en moet zich inhouden om niet te gaan gillen als een gestoorde fan. SETO KAIBA!

Vie: "Oh… mijn god! Oh mijn god! Oh mijn god! Oh mijn god!"

Dan houd ze snel haar mond en doet net alsof ze hem niet ziet. Ze schuift met haar voet haar tas, met de Blue eyes white dragon plushie erin naar voren. Ze begint weer aantekeningen te maken.

_Seto Kaiba! In het echt ziet hij er nog knapper uit. Wacht… objectief blijven._

_Vie 3 Kaiba ( 3 = een hartje!)_

_Vie 3 Kaiba_

_Vie 3 Kaiba_

_Oh… wacht objectief denken!_

_Hij loopt door het park. Hij komt steeds dichterbij… mijn hart gaat tekeer. Dat is HEEL objectief!_

Ze geeft de tas nog een duwtje met haar voet en de knuffel valt eruit. Ze doet net alsof ze het niet doorheeft.

Plotseling…

" Ahem…"

Ze kijkt op. Kaiba staat voor haar met de plushie in zijn hand.

Vie: "Ooooh… Hoi!"

Kaiba: "Hoe kom je hier aan?"

Vie: "Gekregen… van een vriendin."

Kaiba kijkt naar de knuffel. Uit de bips van de knuffel steekt een etiketje. Hij pakt het vast en leest de tekst die erop staat: _Made in China._

Hij mikt de knuffel terug in haar tas en gaat er snel vandoor in de richting van Kaiba Corp.

_Seto Kaiba had mijn knuffel vast! Hij ging er alleen wel heel snel vandoor. Maakt niet uit! Hij had mijn knuffel vast! Nu kan ik eindelijk een aan hem geweide tempel bouwen!_

_OBJECTIEF BLIJVEN!_

Ze kijkt weer op en observeert de omgeving. Ze ziet in de verte iets glinsteren. Nee, ze ziet twee dingen glinsteren. Het lijkt wel alsof iemand een pruik met lelijk nephaar op heeft en zo in de zon op haar af komt lopen. Marik en Bakura!

Ze gaan naar een kapsalon. Ook hier maakt ze notities van.

_God, die extensions zijn echt OERLELIJK! Ze zijn naar de kapper! Hopelijk krijgen ze hun geld terug!_

**Een uur later:**

_Daar zijn ze. Tijd om mijn theorie te testen. Jasje is open, roze shirt goed zichtbaar. Ik ben klaar om weg te rennen wanneer dit nodig is._

_Jeej, ze hebben nog steeds lelijke extensions! Ik zou een klacht indien bij de consumentenbond!_

Vie hangt haar tas om haar schouder en stopt haar notitieblok erin. Bakura en Marik komen steeds dichterbij. Als ze haar in het oog krijgen blijven ze staan. Dan overleggen ze even en kijken weer naar Vie.

Vanuit haar ooghoek ziet ze Bakura meedogenloos kijken. Uh-Oh…

Bakura: "WEG MET DAT ROZE!"

Vie: "AAAAAH!"

Ze springt op en rent weg, achtervolgd door twee psychopaten. Wie kan haar beschermen?

YAMI!

Ze rent naar het museum en gaat naar binnen. Eenmaal binnen ziet ze Yami als snel en ze stopt. Ze buigt voorover om uit te hijgen en probeert ondertussen haar jasje dicht te doen.

Yami: "Gaat het mevrouw?"

Vie: "Poeh.. dat scheelde maar een haartje. Ik werd achtervolgd door twee psychopaten met oerlelijk haar!"

Ze gaat rechtop staan en dan valt opeens haar jasje open. Yami ziet het roze shirt en zet grote ogen op. Dan draait hij zich om en rent gillend weg. Vie rent snel naar het dames toilet. Vijf minuten later ziet ze Bakura en Marik langs rennen.

Vie: "Heb ik zo hard gerend?"

Ze besluit dat het wel veilig is om het museum te verlaten en gaat naar huis. Eenmaal binnen pakt ze haar notitieblok en maakt de laatste aantekening van de dag: _Draag nooit, maar dan ook NOOIT roze tijdens de sessie!_

**- Eind hoofdstuk 2 - **

Kimberley: "Wow echt geniaal!"

Marloes: "Ik weet het! Ik ben gewoon goed."

Kimberley: "Juist… de vraagjes! Zal ik ze doen, oh grote Geniaalheid?"

Marloes: "Ga je gang!"

Kimberley: "Okidoki:

Wie zal er als eerste op een sessie komen?

Zal Vie objectief kunnen denken bij Seto Kaiba?

En hoe zal ze Marik en Bakura terugpakken bij het leegroven van haar kantoor?

Dat lees je de volgende keer, in de Animemachine 3!"


	3. De eerste cliënt

Kimberley: "We zouden dit eigelijk veeeeeeeel eerder updaten, maar Marloes was nog op zoek naar het graf van Yami, dus ja... het liep een beetje uit."

Marloes: "Het was gewoon onvindbaar!"

Kimberley: "Misschien moet je een bezoekje brengen aan de Yu-Gi-Oh wereld. Daar kun je hem vast vinden!"

Marloes: "Misschien kan ik dan wel bij Vie slapen? Muahahaha! Dan kan ik toekijken hoe ze Marik en Bakura in die stoel stopt!"

Kimberley: "Juist... Dus... Hoofdstuk 3! Veel plezier met lezen!"

Marloes: "Yu-Gi-Oh is niet van ons, dus... helaas!"

**Hoofdstuk 3 - De eerste cliënt.**

Een paar dagen later krijgt Vie een telefoontje van een vreemd persoon.

Vie: "Hallo?"

Persoon: "Hallo... Uhm... kan ik een afspraak maken?"

Vie: "Natuurlijk. Vandaag om half elf?"

Persoon: "Ik zal er zijn."

Vie hangt op en gaat verder met het opruimen van haar kantoor. Ze heeft net een nieuwe computer binnen gehad. De rekening zal voor Marik en Bakura zijn... Hun patiënten rekening was nu al torenhoog en ze waren nog niet eens op een sessie geweest! Net goed...

Vie wist allang wie die vreemde persoon was, maar ze wilde ons het niet vertellen. We zullen nog even moeten wachten op de onthulling.

(Marloes: Het is Treize!" Kimberley: "Wat? Neeeej!" Marloes: "Geintje!")

Na een uur krijgt ze nog een telefoontje.

Vie: "Hallo, met wie spreek ik?"

Persoon: "Mokuba Kaiba."

Vie: "Heeft u een momentje?"

Mokuba: "Natuurlijk."

Vie legt de hoorn neer en doet stilletjes de hamsterdans. _'Het broertje van Seto Kaiba! Mijn droom komt uit!' _

Ze pakt de hoorn weer op: "Ben ik weer. Wat kan ik voor u doen?"

Mokuba: "Ik wil mijn broer opgeven voor een sessie."

Vie: "Heeft u nog even een momentje. Ik krijg nog een gesprek door."

Mokuba: "Uh..."

Vie legt de hoorn weer neer en doet nog een keer de hamsterdans: "AAAAAH!"

Ze pakt de hoorn weer. "Ben ik weer."

Mokuba: "Wat was dat geschreeuw?"

Vie: "Oh... Eh... Niets. Maar uw broer dus."

Mokuba: "Ik denk niet dat hij vrijwillig op de sessie zal komen."

Dat had Vie ook al aan zien komen. Daar had ze dus ook al maatregelen voor genomen.

Vie: "Maakt u zich geen zorgen. Ik heb wel een idee."

Mokuba: "Waneer kan hij langs komen?"

Vie: "Morgenochtend? Dan kan ik nog wat voorbereidingen treffen."

Mokuba: "Zal ik vanmiddag even langskomen?"

Als ze Seto Kaiba in haar kantoor wilde hebben, had ze Mokuba's hulp nodig. Ze spraken een tijd af en toen hing Vie op. Ze moest met Heero praten. Ze zet haar laptop aan en sluit de mini vidphone aan op de laptop. Marloes neemt op.

Marloes: "Hoi Vie! Hoe gaat het daar?"

Vie denkt terug aan haar vorige telefoon gesprek: "Je raad NOOOOIT wat er net gebeurt is."

Marloes: "Wat dan?"

Vie: "Seto Kaiba! Hij komt op een sessie!"

Marloes: "Oeeeehh... de eerste sappige roddels!"

Vie: "Ik moet hem alleen nog in mijn kantoor zien te krijgen. Kan ik Heero even spreken?"

Marloes: "Tuurlijk. Ik zal hem even roepen."

Marloes staat op en Vie zie meteen dat de buik van Marloes nog meer gegroeid is. Met die tijdverschillen gaat de zwangerschap wel erg snel!

Even later neemt Heero voor de vid-phone plaats: "Hoi Vie. Wat is er?"

Vie: "Ik heb iets nodig waarmee ik iemand in slaap kan brengen. Een soort gas."

Heero begint een hele scheikundige formule op te ratelen.

Kimberley op de achtergrond: "Je kunt het ook gewoon in de winkel kopen!

Vie: "Dat lijkt me inderdaad beter."

Heero: "Wat ben je er mee van plan?"

Vie (heel onschuldig): "De man van mijn dromen strikken..."

Heero: "Nee, ik bedoel wat ben je er mee van plan?"

Vie: "Wat ik je net zei."

Heero: "Juist..."

Vie: "Maar ik moet nodig mijn voorbereidingen gaan treffen, dus ik spreek jullie later!"

Ze hangt op en kijkt op de klok. Het is bijna tijd voor haar eerste patiënt. Ze legt haar notitieblok klaar en bergt haar laptop op. Dan gaat de bel.

TIJD VOOR DE GROTE ONTHULLING!

(Eigelijk is hij niet zo groot... het is maar een klein mannetje.)

Yami staat voor de deur.

Vie: "Hoi. Kom verder."

Yami volgt haar naar haar kantoor en neemt plaats in een stoel.

Vie: "Waar kan ik mee helpen?"

Yami: "Ik... Ik heb een probleem."

Vie: "Wat voor een probleem?"

Yami: "Het is nogal gek... vroeger had ik er geen last van totdat... en nu ben ik bang voor alles wat roze is."

Vie: "Wat bedoel je met totdat?"

Yami: "Nou... eigenlijk heeft iedereen er last van. We zijn ontvoerd door een hele enge roze mevrouw."

Vie: "Relena?"

Yami krimpt in elkaar van angst bij het horen van die horrornaam: "Ja..."

Vie: "Waarom heeft ze je ontvoerd?"

Yami: "Omdat ze gestoord was?"

Vie: "Zou kunnen."

Yami: "Ik weet het wel zeker... maar hoe kom ik van die angst af?"

Vie: "Ik ga je helpen. We gaan oefenen. Net zo lang totdat je niet meer bang bent."

Ze opent haar bureaulade en haalt er een roze potlood uit, op zo'n manier dat Yami het niet kan zien.

Vie: "Goed. Ben je er klaar voor?"

Yami: "Wat?"

Vie houdt het potlood omhoog. Yami ziet dat het potlood roze is en zet grote ogen op. Hij begint te bibberen. En dan zit hij plotseling onder het bureau. Vie schuift haar stoel naar achteren en kijkt onder het bureau. Ze houd het potlood voor Yami's neus. Yami staart ernaar alsof het potlood hem ieder moment kan verslinden.

Yami, met een heel klein stemmetje: "Haal hem alsjeblieft weg..."

.

Vie stopt het potlood weer in de lade. Misschien kon ze Yami maar beter hypnotiseren. (Marloes: "En dan meteen AL zijn geheimen ontfutselen! Muahahaha!")

Yami gaat weer in de stoel zitten: "Ik denk dat ik veel zal moeten oefenen."

Vie: "Ik zou je ook kunnen hypnotiseren. Maar dat moet wachten tot een volgende sessie. Vertel me meer over je probleem."

Yami: "Ik durf niet in de buurt van Tea te komen. Ze heeft altijd wel iets aan wat roze is! En door haar gedrag lijkt ze heel veel op die enge roze mevrouw."

Vie: "Hehehe... ik wist wel dat Tea net zo erg was!"

Yami: "Je helpt niet echt."

Vie: "Sorry. Ik zou dat meisje een tijdje uit de weg gaan."

Yami: "Geloof me, dat doe ik al zolang ik haar ken. Maar ze weet me steeds weer te vinden."

Hmm... Misschien moest ze Tea ook eens op een sessie zien te krijgen. Ze zou haar dan kunnen hypnotiseren en haar naar Reykjavik kunnen sturen! Dan waren de jongens verlost van hun angstbron (en dat was niet alleen omdat Tea roze droeg. Ook haar stalkerpraktijken horen hierbij), en kon ze op haar gemak Seto Kaiba voor zich winnen! Langzaam begint zich een plan te vormen.

Vie: "Probeer haar toch zoveel mogelijk uit de weg te gaan. Ik wil nu graag een vervolgafspraak inplannen. Volgende week dinsdag om tien uur?"

Yami: "Goed. Ik zal er zijn. Bedankt."

Nadat Yami weg is, gaat Vie naar het winkelcentrum. Ze gaat naar een drogist een koopt een bus met slaapgas (Kimberley: "Verkopen ze dat daar gewoon in de winkel?" Marloes: "Dat zei je net zelf toch?" ). Daarna gaat ze terug naar huis. Thuis aangekomen treft ze haar voorbereidingen voor het strik-Seto-Kaiba plan. Vervolgens eet ze een broodje en dan is het tijd voor haar afspraak met Mokuba. Maar die bewaren we voor de volgende keer!

**- Eind hoofdstuk 3 -**

Kimberley: "Oeh... hoe zal Vie Seto Kaiba in haar kantoor krijgen? Ik ben benieuwd!"

Marloes: "Ik ook. Zal ik de vraagjes doen?"

Kimberley: "Ga je gang!"

Marloes: "Hoe zal het plan van Vie eruit zien?

Welke rol gaat Mokuba in dit plan spelen?

En wie zullen er verder op sessie komen?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 3!"


	4. De Seto Kaibaval

Marloes: "Mwaaaah! We zijn er alweer!"

Kimberley: "We zijn supersnel... hehehe..."

Marloes: "Oeh... ik ben zo benieuwd hoe Vie Seto Kaiba in haar kantoor binnen gaat krijgen..."

Kimberley: "Anders ik wel! Laten we dus snel beginnen! Yu-Gi-Oh is niet van ons... Anders zouden we dit verhaal niet schrijven!"

**Hoofdstuk 4 - De Seto Kaiba-val**

Bijna meteen na de lunch staat Mokuba op de stoep. Vie laat hem binnen in haar kantoor en sluit met een gelukzalige glimlach de deur. Het was dan wel niet Seto Kaiba die zich in haar kantoor bevond, maar het kwam in de buurt. Mokuba neemt plaats in de stoel tegenover haar bureau en Vie gaat ook zitten.

Vie: "Goed... We moeten een goed doordacht plan hebben. Anders trapt hij er nooit in."

Mokuba: "Hoe weet je dat?"

Vie: "Eh... nou ja. Iedereen weet toch dat Kaiba niet met zich laat sollen."

Mokuba: "Ja... dat is wel zo."

Vie legt haar meesterlijke plan uit. Mokuba kijkt bedenkelijk.

Mokuba: "Daar trapt hij nooooooit in!"

Vie: "Wedden van wel?"

Mokuba is nog steeds sceptisch, maar stemt uiteindelijk met het plan in.

**De volgende dag:**

Vie is al vroeg op de plek waar ze haar plan in werking gaat zetten: vlakbij het huis van de Kaiba's. Ze heeft een platte metalen doos bij zich, een lange stok, een stuk touw en haar Blue Eyes plushie. De spuitbus met slaapgas ligt nog in haar auto. Deze zal ze later gebruiken. Mokuba ontmoet haar buiten het hek.

Vie zet de metalen doos op de grond: "Zo... tijd om voorbereidingen te treffen."

Ze haalt een zendertje uit haar zak en drukt op het knopje. De metalen doos begint zich uit te vouwen, tot er een grote metalen bak staat met een luikje aan de zijkant. De bak is groot genoeg voor een persoon.

Mokuba is nog steeds onzeker over het plan: "Hoe weet je zeker dat hij hier in gaat trappen?"

Vie: "Geloof me nou maar. Ik heb het ultieme lokmiddel."

Ze houd de plushie omhoog: "Tadaa!"

Mokuba schudt zijn hoofd: "Jij bent echt apart..."

Vie: "Daar is niks mis mee. Help me liever even om die bak op te tillen."

Met zijn tweeën tillen ze de bak op, totdat hij op een kant leunt. Vie schuift de stok eronder en pakt vervolgens het stuk touw. Ze bindt de plushie vast in de bak en grijnst tevreden. De constructie lijkt op zoiets uit een tekenfilm. De klassieke muizenval met een schoenendoos. Het stuk kaas is in dit geval de plushie.

Mokuba: "Ik snap het nog steeds niet."

Vie: "Je bent ook te jong om het te begrijpen."

Mokuba: "Ik wil het nog niet eens begrijpen."

Vie: "Laten we ons verstoppen."

Ze verstoppen zich tussen een paar langs de kant geparkeerde auto's. Het duurt even, maar dan schuift het hek open.

Vie: "Oooooh mijn God... Seto Kaiba..."

Mokuba: "Weet je zeker dat je een psychiater bent en niet een gestoorde fan?"

Vie: "Sssst! Daar komt ie!"

En inderdaad. Seto Kaiba loopt door het hek. Hij ziet de muizenval-achtige constructie staan en staart er een tijdje naar.

Mokuba, op een fluistertoon: "Ik zei toch dat ie er niet in zou trappen."

Vie, ook op een fluistertoon: "Wacht nou maar af! Kijk en leer van de meester."

Seto Kaiba staat nog steeds naar de constructie te staren als zijn oog op de bungelende plushie valt.

Hij loopt er naar toe en pakt de plushie vast. Hij is voorzichtig, alsof hij weet dat de val voor hem bedoelt is. Hij draait de plushie rond, voorzichtig om niet aan het touw te trekken en de bak op hem te laten vallen. Dan valt zijn oog op de bibs van de plushie en ziet het etiket (alweer!)

_Made in China._

Seto's wenkbrauw schiet omhoog en hij trekt de plushie naar zich toe en daarmee ook de metalen bak over zich heen. Er klinkt een hoop gevloek vanuit de metalen bak.

Vie springt op en doet de hamsterdans: "Ik heb hem, ik heb hem, ik heb hem, ik heb hem!"

Mokuba: "Ze had toch gelijk."

Vie: "Dat zei ik toch!"

Ze loopt naar haar auto en pakt de bus met slaapgas: "En nu brengen we hem naar mijn kantoor."

Ze opent het luikje aan de zijkant van de metalen bak. Seto Kaiba staart haar woedend aan.

Seto: "Wat heeft dit te betekenen?"

Vie: "Niets."

Ze spuit het slaapgas in zijn gezicht. Seto's ogen rollen terug in zijn kassen en dan valt hij achterover op de grond. Zijn been stuiptrekt. (Marloes: "Goh... het is net operatie parfum." Kimberley: "Alleen deze keer werkt het gas wel meteen.")

Mokuba komt ook tevoorschijn en Vie drukt weer op het knopje van haar zendertje. De metalen bak vouwt zich weer op en staat later weer als de platte doos naast de bewusteloze Seto. Vie begint de spullen te verzamelen en legt ze weer in haar auto. Ze krijgt alleen haar plushie niet los uit de hand van haar bewusteloze soon-to-be patient.

Mokuba: "Laten we hem maar snel naar de praktijk brengen."

Samen slepen ze de bewusteloze CEO naar de auto en even later zijn ze op weg.

Vie doet in haar hoofd een mantra: 'Ik heb hem aangeraakt! Ik heb hem aangeraakt!'

**Bijna vijf auto ongelukken verder: **

(Het feit dat ze Seto Kaiba in haar auto had, zorgde ervoor dat Vie niet helemaal op de weg lette.)

Mokuba: "Waar heb jij je rijbewijs gehaald?"

Vie: "Hey! We zijn er nu toch?"

Ze slepen Seto haar kantoor binnen en zetten hem in de patientenstoel.

Vie: "Moeten we hem niet vastbinden? Voor het geval hij wakker wordt en mijn kantoor verampeneerd?"

Mokuba: "Uh... dat zal hij toch niet zo snel doen?"

Vie: "Laten we het voor de zekerheid toch maar doen."

Ze binden hem aan de stoel vast en dan is het wachten tot hij wakker wordt...

**- Eind hoofdstuk 4 - **

Marloes: "Zo... dat was kort."

Kimberley: "Ja, ik weet het. Maar het leek me beter om dit in twee delen te doen."

Marloes: "Ik doe de vraagjes!

Hoe zal Seto reageren als hij wakker wordt?

Wat is zijn probleem met _Made in China_?

Zal Vie professioneel kunnen blijven nu ze Seto Kaiba zo dichtbij heeft?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 3!"

Kimberley: "Doei!"


	5. Het eerste gesprek met Seto Kaiba

Kimberley: "Ik ben zooo jaloers!"

Marloes: "Ik ook!"

Kimberley: "Ik wil ook een Gundam Wing poster. En Vie heeft er gewoon een! Da's super cool!"

Marloes: "Misschien kan ze er een paar opsturen! Of we moeten een keertje naar België. Daar hebben ze het toch gewoon in de winkel?"

Kimberley: "Ik heb geeeeen idee. Maar goed, laten we eens verder gaan met dit verhaal!"

Marloes: "Yu-Gi-Oh is niet van ons!"

**Hoofdstuk 5 - Het eerste gesprek met Seto Kaiba** (Marloes: hehehehe…)

De laatste keer in dit verhaal had Vie Seto Kaiba vastgebonden aan een stoel in haar praktijk. Zal Seto al wakker zijn? We zullen het eens even van naderbij bekijken:

Seto: "Laat me nu los of ruineer je!"

Vie: "Je vergeet dat jij degene bent die vastgebonden zit aan een stoel."

Seto: "Dat houdt mij niet tegen. Screw the rules I got money."

(Marloes: "Is dat niet het zinnetje uit de abridged series?" Kimberley: "Uhmm… ja?")

Vie: "Meneer Kaiba, heeft u ooit eens gehoord van Relena Peacecraft?"

Seto: "ZIJ! Ik zal haar nog eens ruineren!"

Vie: "Uhm… maar is zij niet dood?"

Seto: "Is dat zo?"

Vie: "Ja!"

Vie haalt een foto uit een map op haar bureau en houdt hem voor Seto's neus. Het is een foto van een gecrispte lijk dat aan een liaan bundelt.

Seto: "Iew… Wie is dat?"

Vie kijkt naar de foto: "Oeps, dat was het verkeerde lijk!"

Ze stopt de foto van wonderwenkbrauw Treize terug in de map en haalt er een andere foto uit. Ze laat hem aan Seto zien.

Seto: "Ik vind het nog steeds walgelijk dat je me dit laat zien."

Vie: "Dit helpt in het verwerkingsproces."

Seto: "Ik heb geen trauma!"

Vie: "Oh nee?"

Ze houdt Seto een lapje roze stof voor.

Seto: "AAAAH!"

Vie: "Zei ik het niet?"

Ze doet het lapje stof weg. Seto kijkt haar woest aan. Op dat moment gaat de bel.

Vie: "Ik ben zo terug."

Ze loopt naar de deur en doet die open. Bakura staat voor de deur. Zijn haar ziet er afschuwelijk uit en Vie zet een zonnebril op.

Vie: "Die hair extensions doen pijn aan mijn ogen."

Bakura walst naar binnen en krijgt de vastgebonden Seto in het oog.

Bakura: "Hahahahaha!"

Seto: "Vind je het grappig, Loser?"

Bakura: "Uitermate!"

Hij pakt een camera uit zijn jaszak en neemt een foto: "Nu heb ik de perfecte blackmail, hehehe…."

Dan begint Vie's laptop te piepen: "Een momentje."

Seto: "Dat heb ik niet!"

Bakura: "Blijkbaar wel. Je zit toch vast! Je kan nergens heen!"

Seto: "Hou je mond jij!"

Vie klapt haar laptop open en drukt op de enter toets. Op het scherm verschijnen de gezichten van Marloes en Kimberley.

Marloes: "Hoi Vie!"

Bakura herkent de stem van de laptop. "Neeee!"

Een moment later staat hij naast Vie en trekt lijkbleek weg als hij Marloes ziet: "JIJ!"

Marloes: "Oei!"

Ze zet ook een zonnebril op: "Die hair extensions zijn oerlelijk!"

Bakura tegen Vie: "Hoe krijg je ze zo in beeld? Waar zijn ze? Zeg het me! Ik moet wraak nemen!"

Vie: "Ze zijn ergens waar jij niet bij kunt komen dus ik zou me maar concentreren op het vinden van een goede kapper!"

Marloes: "Ja Booboo! Dit kan echt niet!"

Bakura: "Hoe noemde je mij?"

Marloes: "Hehehe… Ben je doof?"

Kimberley: "Is Marik er niet?"

Bakura: "Die zit bij de kapper!"

Kimberley: "Doe hem de groeten van me."

Marloes: "Vie? Is je plan gelukt?"

Vie: "Ja! Kijk maar!"

Ze stapt opzij zodat Kimberley en Marloes Seto in de stoel kunnen zijn zitten.

Marloes: "Kinky! Hij zit vastgebonden!"

Kimberley: "Uh… Jij weer met je rare ideeën!"

Marloes: "Wat? Het brengt me wel op ideeën!"

Kimberley: "We zijn hoogzwanger, weet je nog?"

Seto: "Wat! Zeg me niet dat er nog meer van jullie komen?"

Kimberley: "Reken maar van, Yes!"

Marloes: "We sturen wel een geboortekaartje!"

Vie: "Ik moet weer verder met mijn sessie."

Marloes: "Is goed. We wilden effe kijken of je hem al had."

Seto: "Ik ben geen object!"

Vie: "Houd je mond, jij!"

Ze zet de laptop uit en neemt hem onder haar arm. Met Bakura erbij wist je het maar nooit.

Vie tegen Bakura: "Ik heb nog een computer van jou en Marik te goed."

Bakura: "Waarom?"

Vie: "Ik weet dat jullie het waren. Die hair extensions zijn niet te vertrouwen!"

Bakura: "Shit! Ze weet het."

Vie: "Muahaha! Reken maar. En nu wegwezen. Ik ben in een sessie!"

Bakura gaat weg en Vie ze haar laptop weer neer op het bureau.

Vie: "Waar waren we?"

Seto: "Je ging me los maken."

Vie: "Uh… nee. Jij zou toegeven dat je hulp nodig hebt."

Seto: "Ik ben Seto Kaiba. Ik heb geen hulp nodig."

Vie: "Blablabla… Moet ik het roze lapje nog eens pakken?"

Seto: "Waag het eens!"

En zo ging de discussie nog twee uur door.

**Eindelijk na die twee uur: **

Seto: "Goed! Ik neem een tienrittenkaart op die stomme sessies van je!"

Vie: "Ik ben geen buschauffeur! Wacht nee, dat kan ook niet. Ik ben een meisje!"

Seto: "Bedankt voor de onthulling."

Vie: "Maar tien sessies kan geregeld worden. En als je niet komt, dan kom ik je halen!"

Ze houdt Seto een contract voor: "Deze moet je tekenen."

Ze duwt een pen in zijn hand. Ze heeft hem zo vastgebonden dat hij nog net met een hand kan schrijven. Seto tekent mokkend het contract.

Seto: "Mag ik nu gaan?"

Vie: "Ja hoor. Maar laat wel de plushie hier."

Seto ontdekt dat hij Vie's plushie nog steeds vast heeft. Als Vie hem losmaakt bekijkt hij de plushie. Hij ziet ook het etiket dat uit de bibs van de plushie steekt. _Made in China._

Seto: "GAAAH!"

Vie: "Wat is er?"

Seto: "Deze plushie is een vervalsing!"

Vie: "Huh?"

Seto: "Alle Blue Eyes plushies worden door Kaiba Corp. gemaakt. IN JAPAN!"

Vie: "Waar ik vandaan kom niet."

Seto: "Kan me niks schelen!"

Vie: "Als ik deze plushie dan wegdoe en jij zorgt dat ik een nieuwe krijgt…. Zullen we het dan maar even vergeten dat deze plushie nep is?"

Seto: "Oké."

Vie is dolblij. Ze heeft Seto Kaiba zover gekregen dat hij haar iets geeft. Seto gaat weg en Vie doet de rest van de dag de hamsterdans in haar kantoor.

**- Eind hoofdstuk 5 -**

Kimberley: "We zijn weer geniaal!"

Marloes: "Ik weet het. Ik ben het niet verleerd!"

Kimberley: "Oeh! Dat had echt een ramp geweest! Wat had ik gemoeten zonder jou gestoorde brein?"

Bakura: "Gestoord is ze zeker!"

Marloes: "AAAAH! Waar kom jij nou vandaan?"

Bakura: "Ik vond een machine en toen…"

Kimberley: "Uh-oh… VIE JE MOET ONS NU KOMEN REDDEN!"


	6. De hypnose

Kimberley: "We schrijven dit verhaal vanuit onze speciale schuilkelder, want Bakura is nog steeds in onze wereld."

Marloes: "Oké, de zaklamp doet het weer!"

Kimberley: "Mooi! De laptop doet het ook nog steeds, dus laten we beginnen met het hoofdstuk!"

**Hoofdstuk 6 - De hypnose**

Het is een paar dagen later en het is tijd voor de tweede afspraak met Yami. Vie heeft Joey ook al in haar agenda staan en Seto heeft een tien ritten kaart, dus die zien we ook weer terug! (Kimberley: of dat in dit hoofdstuk is, dat moeten we nog maar even zien!)

Vie heeft haar voorbereidingen getroffen voor het hypnotiseren van de oud-farao. Ze heeft een sofa in haar kantoor gezet en ze wacht tot Yami eindelijk aanbelt. Als hij er dan is, begint Vie met haar sessie.

Vie: "Ik ga je dus hypnotiseren."

Yami: "Oké, ik ben er klaar voor."

Vijf minuten later is Yami diep in de hypnose.

Vie: "We gaan terug in de tijd."

Yami: "Ik ben een farao in het oude Egypte."

Vie: "Wacht! Niet zo ver terug!"

Yami: "Buig voor mij!"

Vie: "We gaan terug naar de tijd op het eiland van Relena."

Yami: "Nee, ik vind farao zijn leuker!"

Vie: "We gaan terug naar de tijd op het eiland van Relena."

Yami: "Goed dan…"

Vie: "Wat zie je?"

Yami: "Bikini's…"

Vie: "Huh?"

Yami: "Twee meisjes in bikini's… en ze worden ontvoerd door Bakura en Marik."

Vie: "Ga je ze redden?"

Yami: "Nee, ik ben bang voor de dino's."

Vie: "Wat ben je toch een held."

Yami: "Normaal stuur ik mijn Dark Magician op ze af!"

Vie: "Tuurlijk, dat werkt in de Gundam Wing wereld niet. Ben je nog ergens ander bang voor?"

Yami: "Roze… Die enge heks in het roze…"

Vie: "Tea?"

Yami: "Ook… maar ook die andere."

Vie: "Dat is Relena."

Yami: "Ik wil niet aan haar denken!"

Op dat moment gaat de bel. Vie staat op en doet de deur open. Tot haar grote schrik staat Tea voor de deur.

Vie: "Wat doe jij hier?"

Tea: "Yami… mijn vriend! Is hij hier?"

Vie: "Je voelt je opeens heeeel slaperig worden. Je oogleden worden zwaar. Je bent heel moe… en nu slaap je."

**-plof- **

Tea ligt met haar gezicht op de grond.

Vie: "Hehehe… Tea, je wilt heeel graag naar Reykjavik."

Tea: "Ik wil naar Reykjavik… voor hoe lang?"

Vie: "Voor altijd."

Tea: "Voor altijd… Ik wil naar Reykjavik. Waar ligt dat eigenlijk?"

Vie: "IJsland En je zult nooit meer roze dragen."

Tea: "Ik zal nooit meer roze dragen."

Vie: "Je zult nooit meer aan Yami denken en je zult nooit meer mensen lastig vallen met je vriendschapsspeeches."

Tea: "Nooit meer…"

Vie: "Nu ga ja naar het vliegveld."

Tea: "Oké."

Tea gaat weg en Vie gaat terug naar Yami.

Yami: "Ik zal nooit meer roze dragen. Ik wil naar Reykjavik."

Vie: "Oh shit… Hij heeft het gehoord."

Yami: "Ja, ik heb het gehoord…"

Vie: "Je zult Tea vergeten. En Relena ook. Je wilt niet naar Reykjavik. En je bent niet meer bang voor roze."

Yami: "Ik zal niet meer bang zijn."

Vie: "Goed. Als ik in mijn vingers knip, wordt je wakker."

Ze knipt in haar vingers en Yami wordt wakker.

Vie: "Tea."

Yami: "Wie is dat?"

Vie: "Roze."

Yami: "Huh?"

Vie pakt haar roze lapje en houdt hem voor Yami's neus. Er gebeurt niets.

Vie: "Hehehe… het is gelukt!"

Yami: "Wat is gelukt?"

Vie: "Je bent genezen. Je hebt geen verdere sessies meer nodig."

Yami: "Oké, hoeveel ben ik je verschuldigd?"

Vie: "Ik weet een goede deal. Hehehe…"

Yami: "Wat wil je hebben?"

Vie: "Seto Kaiba!"

Yami: "Uh… Dat kan geregeld worden."

Vie: "Mooi en nu onderteken je dit contract!"

Yami kijkt naar het blaadje dat onder zijn neus geduwd wordt: _Hierbij zweer je dat je Vie helpt met het krijgen van Seto Kaiba._

Hij tekent het contract. "Alsjeblieft."

Vie: "Goed. Tot de volgende keer."

Yami gaat weg en Vie, nu ze weet dat de hypnose werkt, gaat haar meesterlijke plan voorbereiden!

**- Eind hoofdstuk 6 - **

Kimberley: "Gelukt!"

Marloes: "Uh Kim?"

Kimberley: "Ja?"

Marloes: "De batterij van de zaklamp is leeg en ik heb geen nieuwe meer."

Kimberley: "Uh-oh…"

**- plop - **

Kimberley: "Nee! Ik ben bang in het donker!"

Marloes: "Ik hoop dat de reddingsbrigade snel komt!"


	7. Het meesterlijke plan van Vie

**Ergens in Zwitserland:**

Kimberley: "Loes?"

Marloes uit de verte: "Hierzo!"

Kimberley: "Waarom zijn we in hemelsnaam naar Zwitserland gegaan?"

Marloes: "Voor de lekkere jongens. Oh nee, wacht! Omdat ze hier een hoop bunkers hebben die goed verscholen zijn. Hier vindt Bakura ons nooit."

Kimberley: "Helaas zijn wij nog steeds op de vlucht. Aangezien onze schuilkelder werd ontdekt moesten we de benen nemen en nu zitten we dus hier."

Marloes: "Yu-Gi-Oh is niet van ons! Veel plezier met lezen. Trouwens Kim, heb je al wat over de contest voor de Animemachine 4 verteld?"

Kimberley: "Oeh! Bijna vergeten! Wat zou je doen als jij je favoriete bishie kon ontmoeten? Alles natuurlijk! En laat dat nou net iets zijn wat je ouders verboden hebben: gebruik maken van de geheimzinnige machine in de kelder. Het is weer zover! Marloes en ik schrijven weer een contest uit voor de Animemachine 4. Daarvoor hebben wij twee Absolute Boyfriend fans nodig. Wil jij een bezoekje bezoekje brengen aan Absolute Boyfriend? Laat het me weten! Je kunt me PM'en! En Vie, jij krijgt weer een rol in de Animemachine 5!"

**Hoofdstuk 7 - Het meesterlijke plan van Vie**

Vie heeft na een aantal dagen haar meesterlijke plan klaar. Aangezien Yami is genezen valt hij niet onder dit plan. Het enige wat hij in dit verhaal nog moet doen is Vie helpen met het strikken van Seto Kaiba. (Marloes: "Dat is ook een zielige bijrol!") Vie plaatst advertenties in kranten en dan is het afwachten.

Meteen de volgende dag stromen de telefoontjes binnen van haar 'doelgroep' (die bestaat uit Joey, Tristan, Marik, Bakura, Duke en jawel, Seto Kaiba. De laatste gaf helaas geen gehoor.) Ze nodigt de mensen in kwestie uit en belt daarna met haar mini vid-phone naar Kimberley en Marloes.

Kimberley neemt op: "Hoi Vie!"

Vie: "Hoi! Ik wilde je vertellen over mijn meesterlijke plan."

Marloes vanaf de achtergrond: "-Puf puf- DAT WIL IK OOK HOREN!"

Kimberley: "Blijf liggen jij! Sorry, Vie! Ze is aan het bevallen!"

Vie: "Wow! Nu al? En? Vervloekt ze Heero al?"

Kimberley: "Ik heb de afgelopen paar uur meer scheldwoorden gehoord dan in mijn hele leven. Ik begin me nu toch wel een beetje zorgen te maken over mijn eigen bevalling."

Marloes: "WACHT MAAR! - Puf puf -."

Vie: "Zijn de mannen er niet?"

Kimberley: "Wufei is gevlucht. En Heero is bij Loes, maar ik weet niet of hij daar nog lang bij blijft zitten."

Marloes: "ALS JE NOG EEN KEER…"

Heero: "Dat meen je niet dus hou je mond."

Marloes: "IK CASTREER JE!"

Heero: "…"

Kimberley: "Maar je plan?"

Vie: "Eh ja. Ik ga op kamp met de Yu-Gi-Oh crew!"

Kimberley: "Oeh! Spannend! Gaat Seto ook?"

Vie: "Ik denk het niet. Maar hij staat onder contract, dus ontsnappen aan mijn therapie zal hij niet. Hehehe…"

Kimberley: "Krijgen we alle sappige roddels te horen?"

Plotseling klinkt er vanuit de laptop een raar geluid: TATUUTATUUTATUU!

Kimberley: "De ambulance is er."

Marloes: "YES! PIJNBESTRIJDING!"

Kimberley: "En hopelijk ook wat volumebestrijding. Mijn oren…"

Vie: "Ik begrijp het helemaal. Maar goed. Ik denk dus dat ik hier nog wel een tijdje blijf."

Kimberley: "Tja als je na dat kamp sessies moet doen met Seto, is dat te begrijpen!"

Ondertussen rennen over de achtergrond van het scherm de ambulancebroeders heen en weer. Na een tijdje hoort Vie Marloes eindelijk wat zeggen op een normale toon.

Marloes: "Ik zie roze olifantjes!"

Vie giechelt: "Is dat normaal?"

Kimberley: "Uh…"

Marloes: "Oeh! Treize zit in de koelkast!"

Vie: "Volgens mij is ze helemaal stoned."

Kimberley: "Ik denk het ook! Ik bel je als de baby geboren is!"

Vie: "Is prima!"

Ze hangt op en gaat verder met haar kamp voorbereiden. Het kamp heeft een simpel doel: de bishies bijeen brengen en ze vervolgens in een groepssessie onder hypnose brengen om ze van hun angst voor alles wat roze is af te helpen. Extra sessies met Marik en Bakura waren wel nodig. Vie had al geregeld dat er een kapper mee zou gaan op kamp. Ze wilde niet nog eens naar die oerlelijke hair extensions kijken.

Halverwege de middag krijgt ze een telefoontje van Seto Kaiba.

Vie: "Hallo?"

Seto: "Met Kaiba."

Vie: "Oeh… Seto, hehehe…"

Seto: "Doe normaal. Ik wil die echte plushie vandaag af komen leveren."

Vie: "Echt? Zo cool! Kom maar langs wanneer het uitkomt!"

Seto: "Nou eigenlijk… Sta ik voor de deur."

Vie rent gauw naar de deur en doet die open. Inderdaad, Seto staat voor de deur. Langs de stoeprand staat een enorme vrachtwagen met het Kaiba Corp. logo erop.

Vie: "Huh? Waarom zo'n grote vrachtwagen?"

Seto: "Daar zit die plushie in."

Een takelwagen begint de plushie uit de vrachtwagen te takelen.

Vie: "Dat ding is enorm! Die past nooit in mijn huis!"

Seto Kaiba kwam langs met een life-size Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie. En dan echt LIFE-SIZE!

Seto: "Wil je dan een kleinere?"

Vie: "Eh… Waar ga je deze dan laten?"

Seto: "In Kaiba land."

Vie: "Kan ik er dan wel een keertje naar komen kijken?"

Seto: "Als jij dat wilt."

Vie: "Cool! Dan een kleinere plushie alsjeblieft!"

Seto haalt een kleinere plushie tevoorschijn. Maar die plushie is niet zo klein als de ene die ze van de meiden heeft gehad. Deze plushie was op zijn minst een meter hoog.

Vie: "Juist… Mannen moeten altijd iets hebben dat abnormaal groot is."

Seto: "Niet zeuren!"

Vie: "Nee, natuurlijk niet!"

Ze neemt de plushie aan. Ze wil net de deur weer dichtdoen als ze zich opeens iets herinnert.

Vie: "Trouwens, volgende week ben ik op kamp voor groepssessies. Ik neem aan dat jij niet mee gaat dus ik zal je zodra ik terug kom bellen voor een afspraak."

Seto kijkt een beetje chagrijnig. Blijkbaar vond hij Vie's briljante zet met haar contract nog niet echt leuk.

Seto: "Je doet maar."

Vie: "Hehe… Nou ja. Dan zie ik je snel weer!"

Ze doet de deur dicht en besluit de plushie een plek te geven in haar slaapkamer. Ze sjouwt de plushie door haar kantoor de trap op. Als ze hem even later op de grond neerzet in haar slaapkamer, ziet ze dat er uit de bips van de plushie een etiket zit dat bijna net zo groot is als haar hand. _**MADE BY KAIBA CORPORATION**_

Vie: "Wat een uitslover. Vetgedrukte, schuine en onderstreepte letters… Mannen!"

Maar goed, ze had nu wel een plushie die Seto Kaiba aan haar gegeven had! Ze kon haar aan hem geweide tempel bouwen!

**- Eind hoofdstuk 7 -**

Kimberley: "Kort hoofdstuk, we weten het! Het volgende hoofdstuk zal langer zijn! We promise!"

Marloes: "Als je mee wilt doen met de contest voor de Animemachine 4, stuur Kimberley dan even een PM berichtje!"

Kimberley: "Tot de volgende keer!"


	8. Op kamp!

Kimberley: "We zijn weer terug waar deze hele serie begon: op Hawaï!"

Marloes: "We gaan zo de onderwater grotten eens bekijken!"

Kimberley: "Laat Incarnita het maar niet horen!"

**Ergens in Nederland:**

Incarnita: "Ik voel mijn oor kriebelen. Iemand praat over mij!"

**Terug naar Hawaï:**

Kimberley: "Geen idee waarom we deze onderbreking hadden, maar goed. Aangezien Bakura ons nog steeds achtervolgd, reizen we de hele wereld af. Eigenlijk zijn we dus op een hele lange vakantie."

Marloes: "Yes! Hehehe… Goed… Veel plezier met lezen!"

**Hoofdstuk 8 - Op kamp!**

Het idee van Vie heeft goed uitgepakt. Binnen een week is ze met de getraumatiseerde Yu-Gi-Oh crew (minus Yami en Seto) op kamp in de bossen. Zelfs Marik en Bakura zijn mee, op voorwaarde dat ze hun hair extensions thuis zouden laten. Vie doet eerst een aantal privé sessies met alle kampleden. Deze sessies draaien allemaal op hetzelfde uit: er moet een groepshypnose komen.

Aangezien het kamp een week duurt, besluit Vie de hypnose zo laat mogelijk te doen zodat ze eerst kan inschatten hoe getraumatiseerd iedereen is. Dat Bakura getraumatiseerd is, blijkt al op de eerste avond.

Iedereen zit rond een kampvuur te genieten van witte marshmallows (de roze heeft Vie maar thuisgelaten) als er opeens een eekhoorntje aan komt hupsen. Bakura krijgt de eekhoorn in het oog en staart er een tijdje naar. Als de eekhoorn dichterbij komt trekt hij opeens de Millennium Ring te voor schijn.

Bakura: "Naar het schaduwrijk met jou!"

De Millennium Ring begint te schijnen. De eekhoorn krijst en valt dan zielloos neer.

Vie slaat Bakura tegen zijn achterhoofd: "Bakura! Wat doe je nou? Dat zielige eekhoorntje!"

Bakura: "Hij wilde mijn eten stelen!"

Vie: "Dan nog stuur je hem niet naar het schaduwrijk!"

Bakura: "Echt wel!"

Vie: "Haal hem terug!"

Bakura gromt: "Oké."

Hij houdt de Millennium Ring weer omhoog en het geval begint weer te schijnen. De eekhoorn staat op en kijkt versuft om zich heen. Dan kijkt hij naar Vie. Ze is vlak voor de eekhoorn gaan zitten om hem een beetje te troosten.

Vie: "Gaat het een beetje, meneer Eekhoorn?"

Bakura: "Je praat toch niet tegen een eekhoorn?"

Meneer Eekhoorn met een heel hoog piepstemmetje: "Dans! Dans!"

Vie: Anime fall

Bakura: "HIJ PRAAT!"

Vie kijkt de eekhoorn met chibi ogen aan: "Hij is zo schattig!"

Meneer Eekhoorn: "Dans! Wacht… is dat mijn stem?"

(Kimberley: "Major Keizer Kuzko quote!")

Vie: "Wacht… was jij eerst een mens dan?"

Meneer Eekhoorn: "Ja! Ik had de leiding over een grote organisatie! En ik ga graag naar Phantom of the Opera!"

Vie: "Treize?"

Meneer Eekhoorn a.k.a. Treize: "Ja!"

Vie: "Ik moet even een telefoontje plegen!"

Vie grijpt Eekhoorn Treize en rent vervolgens naar haar blokhut waar haar laptop staat. Ze logt in met de Vid-phone en even later neemt Kimberley op.

Vie: "Hoi Kimberley! Hoe is het met Marloes?"

Kimberley: "Ha! Die is eindelijk van de roze olifantjes af!"

Vie: "Mooi! Is de baby een jongen of een meisje?"

Kimberley: "Een meisje!"

Vie: "Ik moet je iets vertellen!"

Kimberley: "Oeh! Roddels? Vertel op!"

Vie: "Nou het is geen roddel. Maar het is wel… uhm… nogal vreemd."

Ze houdt de eekhoorn Treize voor de Vid-Phone.

Kimberley zet chibi ogen op: "Aaaah… hij is zo schattig!"

Eekhoorn Treize met een hoog piepstemmetje: "Jou ken ik! Dans! Dans!"

Kimberley zet grote ogen op: "Praat die Eekhoorn?"

Vie: "Ja… maar heb je niet gehoord wat hij zei?"

Kimberley: "Dans! Dans! Wacht… ZIT TREIZE IN DIE EEKHOORN?"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Ik zit in de eekhoorn ja!"

Kimberley trekt plotseling bleek weg: "Uh-oh…"

Vie: "Wat is er?"

Kimberley: "DUO! DUO JE MOET NU KOMEN!"

Vie: "Kim? Gaat het wel goed?"

Kimberley: "Mijn vliezen zijn gebroken! Ik moet gaan…"

Kimberley gaat achter de laptop vandaan. Ze is nogal in de war want ze vergeet de verbinding te verbreken. Dan verschijnt Wufei's gezicht op het scherm.

Wufei: "Een eekhoorn?"

Vie: "Treize zit in deze eekhoorn."

Wufei: "WAT? Was jij niet een crispy lijk aan een liaan?"

Vie: "Ik denk dat er voordat hij crispy werd iets fout is gegaan."

Wufei: "Dat kun je dan wel zeggen ja! Ik zou hem maar uit de buurt houden van andere dieren. Straks richt hij de OZ voor dieren op."

Vie: "Goed idee! Ik zal hem in een kooi houden."

Eekhoorn Treize kijkt haar boos aan. Vie ziet dat het eekhoorn lichaam al aan de ziel van Treize begint te wennen, want de eekhoorn heeft wonder wenkbrauwen gekregen.

Eekhoorn Treize: "Je stopt mij niet in een kooi!"

Vie: "Echt wel! Kijk maar!"

Ze pakt uit het niets een kooi en stopt Eekhoorn Treize erin.

Vie: "Wufei, ik moet gaan! Wens Kimberley geluk met de bevalling!"

Wufei: "Die vrouw is zo zwak dat ze zal flauwvallen van de pijn!"

Kimberley op de achtergrond: "ECHT NIET! Oeh… roze olifantjes!"

Vie: "Niet weer!"

Ze hangt op. Ze neemt de kooi met Eekhoorn Treize mee naar buiten. Ze gaat naar Bakura toe en gaat naast hem zitten.

Vie: "Oké, biecht eens op. Hoe kwam Treize in het schaduwrijk?"

Bakura: "Dat geleuter over een of ander spook van de opera irriteerde me mateloos."

Vie: "Kimberley vertelde me dat schaduw magie niet werkte in Gundam Wing land."

Bakura grijnst: "Ik had ook hulp van Marik. Het was een eenmalig iets, want we hadden er nogal wat moeite mee om die Millennium Items te laten werken."

Vie: "Hmm… En hoe kwam hij dan aan die liaan te hangen?"

Marik komt er ook bij: "Nou… hij was onder weg naar een theater op een ander eiland. En toen wij hem eenmaal naar het schaduwrijk hadden gestuurd… toen hebben we gekeken of die lasers om het eiland echt werkten."

Vie: "Hoe dan?"

Bakura: "We hadden een soort katapult van lianen gemaakt en hem toen afgeschoten."

Eekhoorn Treize met een hoog piepstemmetje: "Wachten jullie maar! Ik zal wraak nemen!"

Vie: "Stil jij!"

Ze went zich weer tot Marik en Bakura: "Jullie schoten hem af?"

Marik: "Ja en toen ging hij -_Pieuw_- zo door de lasers heen!"

Vie: "-_Pieuw_-?"

Marik: "Ja -_Pieuw_- ja!"

Vie: "Ik begrijp het helemaal."

Eekhoorn Treize: "Jullie zijn een stel malloten!"

Bakura houdt zijn Millenium Ring voor het kooitje: "Zou je soms terug willen?"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Liever niet."

Marik: "Ik kan het nogal moeilijk geloven! Een pratende eekhoorn!"

Vie: "Tja…"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Ik zal wraak nemen! Ik knaag jullie haar eraf! Of wat er nog van over is!"

Marik: "Lukt je lekker toch niet!"

Vie: "Ik zal hem ook hypnotiseren en zorgen dat ie heel lief wordt."

Bakura: "Als je die hypnose krachtig genoeg maakt kan ie ook het hoekje omgaan. Zijn wij er lekker vanaf!"

Vie slaat hem weer op zijn achterhoofd: "Nu moet je ophouden!"

Bakura kijkt haar kwaad aan: "Stop met mij te slaan!"

Vie: "Stop met stomme dingen zeggen!"

Bakura staat op een loopt knarsetandend weg.

Vie: "Niet doen! Dat is slecht voor je kiezen!"

Bakura: "Grrr…"

**- Eind hoofdstuk 8 -**

Kimberley: "Wow… die eekhoorn…"

Marloes: "Ik weet niet waar die opeens vandaan kwam!"

Kimberley: "Het was anders wel geniaal!"

Marloes: "Dank je!"

Kimberley: "Zullen we maar een ronde vraagjes doen?"

Marloes: "Oké! Ik doe ze wel:

Zal Eekhoorn Treize de haren van Marik en Bakura afknagen?

Hoe zal de groepshypnose verlopen?

En hoe zal het verder gaan met de sessies met Seto?

Dat lees je binnenkort in de Animemachine 3!"


	9. De groepshypnose

Marloes: "We zijn nu op de beste verstopplek ooit! Hier zal Bakura ons nooooit vinden!"

Kimberley: "Standplaats Egypte! In een van de piramides van Gizeh! Maar welke van drie, dat zeggen we niet! Hehehe…"

Marloes: "Oeh! Een oud lijk!"

Kimberley: "Gatsie! Nou ja, hier is het volgende hoofdstuk! Yu-Gi-Oh is niet van ons en – Is dat Yami?"

Marloes: "Ja daag! De laatste keer dat ik hier was kon ik hem niet vinden!"

Kimberley: "Iewl… maar met dat haar zou ik het wel zeggen."

Marloes: "Laten we nu maar verder gaan met het verhaal! Die mummy loopt niet weg. Veel plezier met lezen en laat een review achter!"

**Hoofdstuk 9 - De groepshypnose**

Na de gebeurtenissen rond eekhoorn Treize heeft Vie besloten om de groepshypnose zo snel mogelijk te doen. Op de derde dag van het kamp treft ze haar voorbereidingen. Ze legt matjes op de grond rond de kuil waarin ze iedere avond het kampvuur maakt. Ze heeft eekhoorn Treize in een kooitje naast zich staan terwijl ze door haar aantekening van de vorige dag werkt.

_Marik is psychotischer dan in de serie._

_Joey heeft een boksbal nodig._

_**En Duke een vriendinnetje!**_

Vie was niet echt gecharmeerd van Duke's versier pogingen. Ze had liever gehad dat Seto Kaiba haar probeerde te versieren. Maar goed, die was niet mee op kamp.

Eekhoorn Treize: "Ik heb honger!"

Vie: "Je krijgt zo eten."

Eekhoorn Treize: "Ik wil kaviaar!"

Vie: "Je bent een eekhoorn. Die eten toch alleen nootjes?"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Ik ben een luxe uitvoering! Ik wil in bad met rozenblaadjes, iemand die mijn staart komt borstelen en iemand die mijn wenkbrauwen komt epileren en ik wil champagne en-"

Vie: "Ik kan je ook gewoon kaalscheren."

Eekhoorn Treize kijkt haar geschokt aan: "Dat zou je niet durven!"

Vie: "Wil je wedden?"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Ik wed niet!"

Vie: "Dan kun je maar beter je mond houden."

Ze vestigt haar aandacht weer op haar notities. Tristan was nog wel het minst getraumatiseerd. Dat viel gelukkig mee. Bakura en Marik waren echt degene die een hypnose nodig hadden. Ze hoopte dat het in een keer zou lukken.

's Avonds na het avond eten zit iedereen rond het kampvuur op de matjes. Vie loopt rond en kijkt of iedereen aanwezig is. Tristan is er, Joey is er, Bakura en Marik zijn er, Duke is er ook. Eekhoorn Treize zit in zijn kooi op een nootje te knabbelen. Vie wil hem ook hypnotiseren om zo te zorgen dat hij zijn kwade neigingen kwijt raakt. Een eekhoorn zou nooit de wereld kunnen overnemen, maar het was een voorzorgsmaatregel. Wat als hij het voor elkaar kreeg om hier een lichaam te vinden en daar in te kruipen? Ze had hem in zijn slaap horen praten. Voor de duidelijkheid, hij zei: "Ik kruip in je oor!" Een uitspraak die haar nogal de bibbers bezorgde.

Vie: "Goed. Is iedereen zover?"

Ze kijkt de cirkel rond. Bakura en Marik zitten haar samen aan te staren. It's the look of doom! Vie negeert ze en gaat verder met haar instructies.

Vie: "Iedereen moet op het matje gaan liggen, want anders val je om tijdens de hypnose en ik ben niet aansprakelijk voor bijkomend letsel."

Bakura en Marik blijven zitten, maar de rest gaat netjes liggen. Blijkbaar weten die twee niet wat bijkomend letsel is.

Vie: "Sluit je ogen en ontspan. Je voelt je heeeeel slaperig worden…"

**- PLOF -**

Marik en Bakura liggen gestrekt op hun matje. Ze zijn allebei met hun hoofd op een grote steen gevallen en allebei hebben ze nu een behoorlijk grote bult op hun hoofd.

Vie: "Wat een sukkels."

Iedereen: "Wat een sukkels."

Vie: "Nee! Jullie niet! We gaan terug in de tijd."

Iedereen, inclusief Eekhoorn Treize, is in een diepe hypnose.

Joey: "Mama!"

Vie: "Niet weer! WE GAAN TERUG NAAR DE TIJD TOEN JULLIE OP RELENA'S EILAND WAREN."

De hele groep ligt verstijfd van schrik op de matjes. Vie ziet dat Bakura ligt te bibberen. Ze grijnst. Hij is bang!

Vie: "Joey, wat zie je?"

Joey: "Het regent kipnuggets!"

Vie: "Eh… juist. Tristan, wat zie jij?"

Tristan: "Ik zie Marik met een roze douchegordijn."

Vie: "Marik, waar heb je dat douchegordijn voor nodig?"

Marik: "Mijn kooi is de enige plek op het eiland waar er zoet water is. Dus alleen in mijn kooi kun je een bad nemen en het kost vijf euro!"

Vie: "Vuile aflegger!"

Bakura (op het deuntje van 'we gaan nog niet naar huis'): "En ik heb een zak met geld, lalala. Je vindt hem lekker toch niet!"

Vie: "Waar is die zak dan?"

Bakura: "Die rooie heeft hem gestolen!"

Vie: "Hmm…"

Ze loopt een rondje om het kampvuur.

Vie: "Duke, waar ben jij mee bezig op het eiland?"

Duke: "Ik zoek naar vrouwen. Ze hebben alleen maar jongens op dit eiland! Waar zijn de vrouwen?"

Vie: "Is er iets waar jullie bang voor zijn?"

Iedereen: "Roze."

Vie: "Zijn jullie bang voor Relena?"

Iedereen: "Ja."

Vie: "Jullie zullen nooit meer aan Relena denken. En jullie zullen nooit meer bang voor haar zijn. Jullie angst voor roze is weg."

Eekhoorn Treize: "WAAR IS THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA?"

Vie: "Dat is een goede musical, maar daar wil je nog maar een keer per jaar heen. En je zult nooit meer kwade plannen hebben en dat geldt ook voor jullie, Bakura en Marik."

Bakura en Marik: "Maar het is leuk om slecht te zijn!"

Vie: "Jullie zullen nooit meer kwade plannen hebben."

Bakura en Marik: "Oké."

Ze loopt nog een rondje om het kampvuur. "Als ik met mijn vingers knip, worden jullie wakker."

Ze knipt in haar vingers en iedereen wordt wakker. Bakura en Marik grijpen allebei meteen kreunend van de pijn naar hun hoofd. Tja, ze zijn nogal hard op die steen terecht gekomen.

Vie pakt een roze lapje uit haar zak. Ze houdt hem iedereen voor, maar krijgt geen reactie.

Vie: "Ik verklaar jullie voor genezen!"

Joey: "Jeej! Kunnen we nu een bonte avond doen?"

Vie: "Jij mag verkleed in het hondenpak!"

Joey kijkt haar boos aan: "Waarom ik nou? Kan Tristan dat pak niet eens een keertje aantrekken?"

Tristan: "Dat maakt geen indruk op je zusje!"

Binnen een paar seconden rollen de twee vechtend over de grond. Vie hoort Joey iets zeggen over dat hij Tristan eerder zou castreren dan hem met Serenity te laten daten.

Vie: "Joey en Tristan! Ophouden. NU!"

De twee stoppen met vechten.

Duke: "Heerlijk zo'n bazige vrouw!"

Vie slaat hem met haar vuist op zijn hoofd: "Jij maakt sowieso geen kans! En ook niet bij Serenity!"

Duke: "Boehoe!"

Hij begint te huilen.

Eekhoorn Treize zit in zijn kooi weer op zijn nootje te knabbelen.

Vie: "En Treize? Zin om naar The Phantom of the Opera te gaan?"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Nee! Volgend jaar pas weer!"

De hypnose had goed gewerkt. Vie grijnst tevreden. Ze kan nu terug naar haar kantoor en haar sessie met Seto Kaiba doen!

**- Eind hoofdstuk 9 - **

Kimberley: "Loes! Kunnen we alsjeblieft op zoek gaan naar een slaapplek?"

Marloes: "Ja… zo meteen…"

Kimberley: "Nee nu! En raak die mummie niet aan! Straks rust er een vloek op!"

Marloes: "Oeh! Straks is het Imhotep!"

Kimberley: "Die kale freak van the Mummy? Neej! Die is eng! Straks komen er allemaal van die vieze zwarte beestjes!"

Marloes: "Doe de vraagjes nou maar!"

Kimberley: "Ja, maar daarna ga je mee!

Hoe zullen de sessies met Seto Kaiba verlopen?

Zullen Marik en Bakura echt nooit meer kwade plannen hebben?

En hoe zullen onze kinderen heten?

Dat lees je binnenkort in de Animemachine 3!"


	10. Het voorstel van Kaiba

**Ergens in een van de piramides van Gizeh:**

Kimberley: "Ik zei toch niet aankomen!"

Marloes: "Sorry! Doorrennen!"

Kimberley: "-puf puf- Ik heb minder conditie dan jij!"

Ze rennen door de hal en slaan linksaf, maar de mummie blijft hen achtervolgen.

Marloes: "Yu-Gi-Oh is niet van ons! Veel plezier met lezen!"

**Hoofdstuk 10 - Het voorstel van Kaiba**

Vie is een week terug van kamp als ze besluit Seto Kaiba te bellen voor een strict proffessionele afspraak. (Kimberley: ''Tuurlijk!")

Kaiba neemt op: "Kaiba."

Vie: "Hoi Seto."

Kaiba: "Oh nee... ik had gehoopt dat je het vergeten was."

Vie: "Hehehe... nee. Wanneer wil je een afspraak maken?"

Kaiba: "Ha! Nooit."

Vie: "Moet ik je eraan herinneren dat je een contract hebt ondertekend?"

Kaiba: "Ik heb geen tijd om naar jou toe te komen, dus dan kom je maar naar mij toe."

Vie: "Poeh... en nog lastig worden ook?"

Kaiba: "Zorg nou maar dat je er bent. Anders kom ik die plushie terughalen."

Vie: "Oh? En daar heb je wel tijd voor?"

Kaiba: "Grr..."

Vie: "Je bent echt een typische vent."

Kaiba is nu heel geirriteerd: "Vanmiddag om half vijf op mijn kantoor. Kom niet te laat!"

En hij gooit de hoorn op de haak. (Marloes: "Of was het nou de haak op de hoorn?")

Vie grijnst en legt haar telefoon neer. Ze staat op en loopt naar de keuken om een bakje met nootjes voor eekhoorn Treize te halen. Hij heeft een villa van een hok in de woonkamer gekregen. Het hok is net een enorm poppenhuis met een bedje en er is zelfs stromend water. Tja, die eekhoorn zou zijn menselijke gewoontes nooit kwijtraken. Hoewel de geur van rozen badolie Vie nu wel een beetje begon te irriteren.

Vie: "Hier Treize."

Eekhoorn Treize: "Ik zit in bad. Zet maar neer op de tafel in de woonkamer."

Vie doet een deurtje aan de voorkant van het huisje open en schuift het bakje met nootjes naar binnen. Daarna gaat ze haar administratie doen. Als ze een uur heeft gewerkt begint haar laptop te piepen. Het is de vid-phone. Vie neemt op. Marloes en Kimberley verschijnen op het scherm en ze hebben allebei een baby in hun armen.

Vie: "Oh wat een schatjes!"

Kimberley gluntert: "Ze heeft Duo's ogen!"

Marloes: "Dat weet je nog niet eens zeker. Die ogen moeten eerst nog op kleur komen."

Kimberley: "Ik weet zeker dat ze Duo's ogen zal krijgen!"

Vie: "Het zijn dus twee meisjes?"

Marloes: "Jep. Mijn kindje heet Nina."

Kimberley: "En de mijne heet Kathy."

Vie: "Wat een leuke namen. Alles is gezond en wel?"

Marloes: "Ja... Maar mijn kind heeft wel trekjes van Heero geerft. Je had moeten zien hoe ze naar de dokter keek!"

Vie: "Oh jeej. Heeft ze ook de death glare?"

Marloes: "Jup."

Vie: "Ik ga vanmiddag naar Seto toe. Ik ga weer een sessie met hem doen."

Kimberley: "Spannend! Hoe was het kamp?"

Vie: "Ik heb iedereen kunnen genezen. Zelfs Eekhoorn Treize heeft geen kwade plannen meer."

Kimberley: "Wat een opluchting! Daar hoeven we ons dus geen zorgen meer over te maken."

Vie: "Ik denk dat ik wel nog wat langer moet blijven. Die sessies met Seto moeten nog beginnen. En hij is nogal eigenwijs, dus ik denk niet dat ik hem in zo'n korte tijd kan genezen."

Marloes: "Maakt niet uit. Hoe meer tijd je nodig hebt, hoe meer hij moet nadenken over jou! Hehehe..."

Vie: "Dat is waar."

Kimberley: "Succes dan maar!"

Vie: "Dat komt wel goed!"

Ze hangt op en kijkt op haar horloge. Het is bijna tijd om naar Seto Kaiba te gaan. Ze pakt haar laptop in en haar notitieblok in en gaat dan op weg. Een kwartier later staat ze voor Kaiba Corp. Ze gaat naar binnen.

Een bimbo van een receptionist zit in de hal achter de infobalie. "Wat komt u doen?"

Vie: "Ik heb een afspraak met Seto Kaiba."

De receptioniste: "Ha! Dat zeggen er wel meer! En hij is van MIJ!"

Vie: "Jij bent compleet gestoord. Je wordt opeens heeeel slaperig."

**- Plof-**

De receptioniste ligt zwaar onder de hypnose met haar hoofd op het toestenbord van haar computer.

Vie: "Je zult nooit meer obsessief gedrag vertonen over Seto Kaiba."

Receptioniste: "Ja mevrouw."

Vie: "En je laat mij nu naar Kaiba's kantoor gaan."

Receptioniste: "Ja mevrouw."

Vie: "Mooi! Als ik in mijn vingers knip, wordt je wakker."

Ze knipt in haar vingers en de receptioniste gaat rechtopzitten.

Vie: "Ik heb een afspraak met Seto Kaiba."

Receptioniste: "Ja mevrouw. Ik zal hem bellen."

Vijf minuten later staat Vie in de lift naar de bovenste verdieping. Als ze de lift uitstapt kijkt ze vol verbazing om zich heen. Kaiba had zekerweten smaak. De bovenste verdieping is adembenemend mooi. Ze loopt naar het einde van de gang en klopt op een van de dubbele deuren.

Kaiba: "Kom binnen."

Vie opent de deur en stapt Kaiba's kantoor binnen. Hij zit achter zijn bureau en kijkt haar chagrijnig aan.

Kaiba: "Ga zitten en begin. Dan kost het me minder tijd."

Vie: "Genezing is niet te pushen, weet je."

Kaiba: "Kan me niet schelen."

Vie gaat in de stoel voor zijn bureau zitten: "Goed. Sluit je computer even af."

Kaiba: "Dacht het niet."

Vie: "Kan ik er dan vanuit gaan dat ik je aandacht heb?"

Kaiba: "Voor het komende half uur. Daarna kun je weer gaan."

Vie: "De sessies duren een uur."

Kaiba: "Dan doen we een andere dag nog een sessie."

Vie zucht: "Goed dan."

Kaiba slaat zijn armen over elkaar en kijjkt haar afwachtend aan.

Vie: "Goed. Je angst voor roze is begonnen op het eiland van Relena. Toch?"

Kaiba: "Ik ben nergens bang voor."

Vie trekt een roze lapje uit haar zak.

Kaiba: "AAAH!"

Vie: "Je bent wel bang voor roze."

Kaiba: "Niet waar!"

Vie duwt het lapje onder zijn neus.

Kaiba: "Haal hem nu weg!"

Vie: "Acceptatie bevordert het genezingsproces."

Kaiba kijkt haar woest aan. "Haal nu dat lapje weg!"

Vie stopt het lapje weer in haar zak: "Je bent dus bang."

Kaiba: "Nee."

Vie: "Het aantal sessies met jou zal wel behoorlijk oplopen."

Kaiba: "Dacht het niet."

Vie: "Ha! Ik heb zo mijn manieren."

Kaiba: "Ik ruineer je!"

Vie: "Moet ik het roze lapje nog eens pakken?"

Kaiba: "Als je dat maar uit je hoofd laat!"

En zo gaat het de rest van de sessie door. Vie is zwaar gefrustreerd als ze het kantoor uitloopt. Ze kan Seto Kaiba wel wurgen. Maar dat zou zonde zijn van dat mooie gezicht. Dus is ze zo verstandig om weg te gaan. Ze gaat naar huis.

Daar aangekomen is de woonkamer bezaait met nootjes.

Vie: "Treize! Wat is hier gebeurt?"

Eekhoorn Treize vanuit zijn hok: "IK ZEI TOCH DAT IK GEEN IMPORT NOOTJES WILDE!"

Vie: "Grrr..."

Ze trekt het dak van het hok omhoog een grijpt de badderende eekhoorn uit het bad. Treize krijst moord en brand.

Vie: "Jij bent strontverwend! Je eet wat ik voor je koop! Begrepen?"

Eekhoorn Treize met een bang stemmetje: "Ja mevrouw."

Vie: "Mooi! En nu ruim je die troep op!"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Mag ik me eerst even afdrogen?"

Vie: "Opschieten!"

Ze stopt hem terug in het hok, waar Treize zich met een piepkleine handdoek begint af te drogen (Kimberley: "Dat hoef ik echt niet te zien of te beschrijven!") en gaat dan de keuken in. Ze kookt een simpele maaltijd voor zichzelf. Als ze een uur later terug in de woonkamer is, is deze weer helemaal opgeruimd. Met een zucht ploft ze op de bank neer. Het was een zware dag geweest.

De bel gaat. Met een zucht staat ze op om te zien wie het is. Tot haar verbazing staat Seto Kaiba voor de deur. Vie heeft even geen zin in hem.

Vie: "Wat wil je?"

Kaiba: "Ik heb een voorstel."

Vie: "En dat is?"

Kaiba: "Ik kan me niet meer concentreren op mijn werk sinds die sessie. Maar ik denk wel dat het kan werken."

Vie: "Dus?"

Kaiba: "Dus... Jij komt bij mij wonen, zodat die sessie na mijn werk kunnen worden gedaan."

Vie: "En dan?"

Kaiba: "Jij geneest mij en mag gratis in mijn huis verblijven."

Vie: "Wat als je meer dan tien sessies nodig hebt?"

Kaiba: "Dan blijf je langer."

Vie: "Oke! Ik doe het. Op voorwaarde dat je meewerkt."

Kaiba: "Goed dan."

Vie: "En nu wil ik dat je me de rest van de avond met rust laat. Morgen zal ik verhuizen."

Ze gooit de deur dicht. Kaiba staat verbaasd naar de gesloten deur te staren, maar weet dat het beter is om Vie even met rust te laten. Wat hij niet weet is dat Vie in haar woonkamer de hamsterdans aan het doen is.

Vie: "Oeh oeh! Ha ha!"

**- Zoef -**

En Vie ligt languit op de grond.

Vie: "Auw! TREIZE!"

De eekhoorn doet de deur van zijn hok open: "Ja?"

Vie: "Je bent wat noten vergeten."

Eekhoorn Treize: "Sorry."

Vie: "HAHAHA! Ik ga bij hem wonen!"

**- Einde -**

Marloes: "Gelukkig hebben we die mummie af kunnen schudden."

Kimberley: "Ja gelukkig. En dit verhaal is nu afgelopen."

Marloes: "MAAR! Er komt een vierde deel. En ook een vijfde. En daar zal Vie weer de hoofdrol in spelen, naast ons dan, hehehe..."

Kimberley: "Jep! We hopen dat je het verhaal leuk vond! Het volgende deel is een Absolute Boyfriend verhaal. We hopen dat je die ook zult lezen."

Marloes: "Tot de volgende keer!"


End file.
